The Death of Rome
by mystmoon92
Summary: She'd made a plan. She knew what she had to do. And there was nothing she could do to change her fate. Nyotalia AU fic, based off rp with RubyKurosaki. Contains Character death and genderbends, don't like, don't read


**So me and RubyKurosaki were designing our nyotalia ancients cosplay and the plot bunny attacked!**

**It's set in our nyotalia AU, and I apologise in advance if any of the characters are OOC**

* * *

><p>She'd made a plan.<p>

She knew what she had to do.

And there was nothing she could do to change her fate.

…

"Germania! Hey! Wait up!" As usual the Roman came flying out of nowhere, running head on for the other nation with her painted smile. The other woman turned to watch her, sometimes, the younger girl was just daft, and this seemed like it may be one of those moments. And just what was she doing wearing that? The dammed dress was so short it was flying up around her hips, showing off her lack of underwear as always. She skidded to a halt, almost colliding with the other woman as she stopped, panting slightly: "H-hi~" Rome smiled, pushing her loose hair from her eyes~

Germania blinked, stepping backwards so the girl wouldn't fall on top of her. She blushed and looked away from the girl as her clothing slipped and threatened to expose her. "Hello" she replied guardedly, remembering everything her brother had said before he had left to fight. But...Rome really didn't look like a threat anymore, instead she looked pale and slightly unweight, like she hadn't slept in weeks "Are you alright?"

The girl smiled still, straightening herself up despite the pains racking her body once again. Germania hadn't told her to leave…which was a strange thing...was she...she worried? "Alright? Yeah! Of course ve~ What else would I be?" She asked, running her hands through her unruly hair~

Germania shrugged, pulling her cloak around her tighter as she looked the girl up and down "Have you been missing meals? You don't look very good..." she shook her head "Why am I worrying? It's not like you're my ally..."

"Ally...I wish." Rome pouted, looking away: "I-I haven't been home in weeks..." Somehow, the thought made her smile: "So probably? I don't remember~"

Germania frowned, walking closer to the girl; a little worried "Why haven't you been home? I thought you hated having to leave the city" She watched the younger sway slightly and sighed "You need food..."

The younger nation just smiled still, using the tree beside her as support: "My empire is collapsing, and there's nothing I can do...Leaving the city lets me have change to explore, to learn...before..." Her words trailed off as she gripped her sword hilt, looking away.

"Before?" Germania stared at her, surprised by how calm the girl seemed for someone who had just openly admitted that they were falling "N-nations have survived losing their empires before...you'll pull through this. You're too stubborn not to"

Rome just smiled, it was almost sickening, the usual warmth had gone, leaving her cold, dead…A ghost like figure: "Ha-ha~ I hope so!" She tipped her head slightly, gazing down at the shorter nation, ignoring it as Germania glared up at her, "What?" Rome giggled, yanking her sword from seemingly nowhere and holding it hilt-first towards the other "Take this!"

Germania rose her eyebrow as her hand hesitantly wrapped around the hilt "You want to spar now? You'll kill yourself" she frowned "Since when did you even carry one of these?"

"Normally," Rome gazed at her friend, admiring the weapon she was holding. It was longer than a dagger but not quite a full length sword. Her brother had it made for her use, so it was much lighter than the men's usual weapons: "I don't need to! But I have a use for this...and I guess I need the protection..."

"I can't defend you...my brother will never consent to being a bodyguard again..." the blonde said hesitantly "It's so light...Rome?" Germania questioned, still holding the sword out in front of her as she looked at the girl "Rome, are you even listening?"

…

Now was the time.

Her last time.

The end as the eyes met, blue to brown and brown to blue as she sidestepped, lining up.

…

Perfectly positioned, Rome leant closer to the other woman, wrapped her hands in her yellow-blonde locks and tilted her chin up, forcing them to make perfect eye contact. Rome smiled, licked her lips as Germania's eyes widened. Had the Germanic worked out what she was doing? Rome didn't really care. She had to do this. Leaning down she pushed herself so close to the other that Germania could feel warm breath on her lips, sending shivers down her spine. The blond woman's eyes widened as the Roman drew closer, unable to back away. The next few seconds crashed together, their lips finally crashing together after so many years of longing and desperation as Rome indulged herself in the others lips, exploring every inch of her mouth. The others body reacted faster than her mind did, kissing back instinctively as her eyes closed…Germania panicked, pushing her hands forward with the intention of pushing the Roman off, forgetting what was in her hands. The sword made a sickening sound as it moved.

The few next seconds tore the world apart.

Rome didn't even scream; just fell to her knees, not breaking the eye contact between the two nations. Germania froze as she saw the red on her hands. The same red that was staining Rome's dress. She dropped the sword but it remained stuck in Rome's body as the girl collapsed, Germania catching her head before it hit the ground "Rome? Rome! You stupid..."

The other was still looking up, pressing her fingers against the blood on her body as she started to cough, cough harder and harder as blood dripped from her parted lips... "I-I h-had too…" She muttered, closing her eyes: "I-I…I can't..."

"Don't be silly, you're a nation, you can pull through this" Germania said, not allowing her voice to wobble as she reached for the sword "You've survived through worse than a sword in the gut..."

Rome pulled it free with her own hands, throwing it aside as she fell to the floor, curling around as he blood stained the land: "A-another..." She cried out in pain, tears dripping down her cheeks: "Another n-nation c-can k…kill..."

"Don't you dare, Rome?" Germania yelled, grabbing Rome's head and forcing the girl to look at her "You're staying with me, you hear? You're not so weak as to be destroyed just like that!"

Rome blinked, holding up a quivering hand to the other girl's cheek, running her fingers over it: "I-I am...I can't..." She coughed again, blood tumbling from her lips once more: "I'm not strong enough..."

"You are not giving up like this, Rome, come on!" Germania pleaded, "Nations don't die! We just shrink..." her voice trailed off as she felt the warm sticky red on Rome's fingers paint her face

She was still looking up at her, dragging her fingers though the others hair for a moment: "G-Germania..." She smiled, doubling up in agony: "I-I need you t-to...to finish..."

Germania stared down at her, frowning "I don't want to kill you Rome...don't you dare try to make me help you in your cowardice!"

Rome laughed, it sounded strange, more like a sob: "I-it hurts..." She closed her eyes, leaning forward to rest on the Germanic girls shoulder: "P-please..." She muttered, tears and blood mingling on her cheeks...

Germania blinked back tears, not allowing herself to cry. She picked up the sword again, holding it above Rome's back "I hate you...so, so much for this..." she whispered, then shutting her eyes, she brought her arm down in one swift motion through Rome's ribs and into her heart.

Rome curled her arms tighter, screwing up her eyes as she muttered: "Ich liebe dich… bin ich… traurig, aber ich kann dieses kein längere tun…. Ich warte sie…" Coughing, she pulled closer, the last word mixed in blood and agonised cries: "Gute Nacht meine Liebe..."

Germania blinked; surprised that Rome even knew a word of her language. "Rome?" she let go of the sword, still stuck in the girl's back. "Rome?" she pushed the girl's head up off her shoulder, shaking. "Why...why did you...?" The roman's eyes stared back at her glassily, unseeing. Germania broke, finally allowing the tears to fall and she knelt there, covered in Rome's blood. She gently laid the other's body on the ground in front of her. She didn't know how long she stayed there, next to her...what was Rome to her in the end? A friend? An enemy? But then wouldn't she be happy about this? She bent her head, wiping at her tears, trying to bring back the poker face she had worn for so long "Why do you manage to annoy me even in death?"

"M-Mutti?" The little head of white hair was sticking out from behind a tree, blinking at her curiously: "Mutti!" Squeaked the little nation, watching her: "You're leaking!"

Germania turned to see her young charge staring at her. She wiped her face furiously "Go home, Teuton. I'm fine." she said flatly, reaching to Rome's face and gently shutting the lids

The boy shook his head, walking forwards: "W-what..." He'd looked to the side, and suddenly started to scream, tumbling back as he attempted to flee, realising what the red was that was coating his Mutti...blood...

"Teuton!" Germania froze as she realised what he had seen. Frowning, she picked herself up, feeling weaker. She pulled the sword out of Rome's back and plunged it into the ground above her head, leaving it as a marker to...a companion. Yes, that word fit. Ignoring the weak pains through her body, she set off after the little boy, leaving the Roman to fade and disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Ich liebe dich… bin ich… traurig, aber ich kann dieses kein längere tun…. Ich warte sie-I love you ... ... I'm sad, but I can no longer do this ... I'm waiting**

**Our headcanon on Nation death is that only a stronger nation can kill a nation, and the victim has to be suffering some form of collapse or major change.  
><strong>


End file.
